Spike buys a rent boy
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Sequel to Spike diddles his willy. Spike goes out in search of male companionship. Slash. Male on Male oral and anal.


The following Saturday, Spike was feeling extra randy again. He wandered down to an area of town that he knew the prostitutes frequented. In the darkened alleys and abandoned buildings, humans and vamps alike both male and female sold their bodies for money, drugs, and sometimes just for food and a warm place to stay. Normally Spike didn't pay for sexual relief. He didn't have to. There was always a girl to be found who was vamp-curious, and if he didn't feel like a broad or for whatever reason couldn't find one, well then he could always take matters into his own hand. Tonight though, he was looking for something different.

He wandered around for a moment until he found what he was looking for. Crouched in a doorway of an abandoned building was a young man of eighteen or nineteen. He was pitifully thin and dressed in ragged clothing. Spike thought he looked a lot like Connor except for his eyes. He had blue eyes while Conner's eyes were brown like his father's.

"How much?" Spike asked the boy.

"Fifty for the night."

"What will you do?"

"Anything you want as long as it isn't too kinky. I don't do anything involving torture or body fluids."

"Fair enough. Let's go back to my place."

The boy introduced himself as Kenny and he and Spike went back to Spike's apartment. Before they got down to business, Spike noticed that Kenny looked awfully hungry, so he fixed him a sandwich and a glass of milk.

Spike sat down opposite Kenny at the kitchen table and watched him eat for a moment.

"So how'd you end up out there?" He asked.

Kenny swallowed a bite of sandwich and chased it with a sip of milk before he answered.

"I'm originally from Oklahoma. My dad's a preacher. When he and my mom found out I was gay they kicked me out. I've been on my own ever since, just wandering around and doing whatever it takes to get by."

"Tough break there mate. I'm sure you'll get along somehow. You look like a strong enough bloke."

When Kenny finished eating, they went into Spike's bedroom. Spike undressed and sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs spread out in front of him. Kenny stripped off his own clothes and joined Spike on the bed, kneeling between his legs. He took a hold of Spike's penis and began to suck on it. When Spike first felt Kenny's warm, wet mouth on him, he drew in an unnecessary breath and groaned slightly. The boy certainly knew what he was doing.

After sucking Spike to full hardness, Kenny stretched his head up to lick at his nipples. The little pink nubs stiffened and tingled under his ministrations. Spike stoked himself lightly as Kenny lapped at his chest and neck. He could feel Kenny's own penis harden against his thigh.

"Alright pet. We've got to move on to something else or you're gonna make me cum too soon." Spike whispered as he gently nudged Kenny away.

"You want to top or bottom?" Kenny asked.

"I'll top for now. Next go round it will be your turn."

Kenny got himself positioned on his hands and knees with his rump in the air. Spike took some lube and put some on his fingers. Then he spread apart Kenny's rump cheeks to expose his puckered opening. Spike teased the opening a bit with a finger before he slid it inside. Carefully he stretched Kenny's opening bit by bit, adding additional fingers. When he seemed to be open enough, Spike slathered lube onto his hard penis and rubbed the head of it against Kenny's opening, pushing it in gradually.

When Spike was fully engulfed in Kenny's warm, tight body, he gripped Kenny's hips and began to thrust deeply into him, slowly and sensuously at first. It was hard for Spike to control himself. The warm squeezing friction on his hardened member was more pleasurable than anything he had ever felt before, and hearing Kenny's throaty moans sent erotic shivers through his body. As he thrusted into him, Spike slid a hand between Kenny's legs and began to jerk him off. Kenny's throaty moans increased and he arched even more strongly against Spike, wanting to take as much of him in as possible.

Finally the pleasure was just too much. Spike thrust harder and faster, pumping his fist along Kenny's penis all the while. When Kenny came with a shout, his opening clamped down tightly upon Spike's penis and that was all it took. Spike roared as he came, filling Kenny up with a torrent of white, hot seed.

Spike waited a moment for the boy to quit shuddering before he pulled himself out. Kenny moved as if to leave, but Spike drew him close so they could lay down together.

"Not yet pet. Let's rest a bit and maybe have more fun later."

Kenny nestled close to Spike and rested his head against his chest. They soon fell asleep.

Spike woke up first. He was still feeling pretty randy and was already hard again. He rolled over and nudged Kenny in the rump with his hardened member.

"You up for another go round pet?"

Kenny opened his eyes and rubbed himself against Spike.

"Yes, but only if I can be on top this time."

"Fair enough. Just be gentle with me. I've never had a bloke up there before."

Spike got on his hands and knees and Kenny began to prep him. First he gently licked around the puckered opening, and then he began to finger him. Spike moaned with each touch and gripped the sheets tightly. He was so hard now that it was almost painful.

"Ungh! Can't take much more of this pet. You gotta get in and make me cum!" He grunted.

Kenny lubed himself up and pushed in as gently as he could. He waited a moment before moving to allow Spike to get used to the situation.

"S'allright pet. Come on and give it to me. Need you to fuck me real hard."

Kenny obliged, thrusting deeply into him, and jerking him off as he did so. Spike didn't last long. When Kenny's penis pressed just so against his prostate, he came with a groan, covering Kenny's fist with his hot cum. Spike's climax sent Kenny over the edge and he came just bare seconds later.

When both of them were finally fully satiated, they lay back again in each other's arms.

"Mmmm. We've got to do this more often." Spike said.


End file.
